


Things Old and New

by almosthuman_butnotquite



Series: Jet Rush [2]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Topping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthuman_butnotquite/pseuds/almosthuman_butnotquite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yeah, maybe he had a thing for blonds. He was willing to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Old and New

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow I walk the line! I'm fucking stoked! So here's some porn for y'all.

It had been a while since Leo had had sex, penetrative sex. And even then, he wasn't the one with a cock inside him. There had been no love, no passion about the activity. It was for Jet, six inhalers, and the price in caps had been too steep. But paying with his body? No, that wasn't steep. It hadn't been at the time, not when he was heading into withdrawal with the fear of drowning in his own vomit.

She was pretty anyways. Blonde hair, pretty lips, big tits. And yeah, maybe he had a thing for blonds. He was willing to admit it. But he had sort of a preference for guys, as pretty as some girls could be. She barely did anything for him, but the thought of six fucking inhalers made him get it up for her, get off inside her like she had asked for.

Maybe she had gotten pregnant. He didn't know. She was down south a ways, past Tenpenny Tower, when he met her. It didn't matter, not really. She would never find him, probably hadn't even bothered looking.

He thought about the nameless faces and the faceless bodies. All the people he'd shared a dirty mattress with for even just a hit of Jet. All of the things he'd done, some unsettling. The last ten years of his life had been wasted on trying to get high.

If anyone were to ask, he couldn't tell them why he'd done any of it. There hadn't been much of a reason for him to become addicted to Jet. He still had Jenny and Andy after his parents were killed, he had a steady flow of caps from the caravan business. There wasn't anything logical to it.

But Thatchery was different than anyone he'd ever been with. Thatchery never asked why because he cared about Leo, wanted to give him everything he wanted. He wanted to wake up next to Leo, had said it multiple times. It was nice, and it...

If Leo was going to be honest, it would be the first time he was going to sleep with someone who actually cared about him.

"You nervous?" Thatchery asked.

"Kind of. Are you?"

Thatchery nodded and sat beside Leo on the bed. "Yeah. I've never done this before, so, yeah. I'm pretty nervous."

Leo kissed him, a hand curling in the hair at the back of Thatchery's head. "It's just me."

Thatchery smiled. One of his hands flattened against Leo's chest, just beneath the collar of his shirt. "That's why I'm nervous. I'm afraid I won't be that good."

"I haven't had a complaint about anything we've done yet."

Thatchery scoffed and he dropped his gaze to the collar of Leo's shirt. "You sure you want me like this?"

Leo hadn't been more sure of anything in his life. "Of course."

Thatchery's smile was bright and he leaned forward for a kiss, his hands pulling Leo's shirt up. Leo took that as his cue to unzip Thatchery's jumpsuit. He pulled on the tab of the zipper until he'd gotten it down as far as he could. Thatchery pulled back to remove his Pip-Boy, to shrug his arms out of the sleeves. Leo pulled his shirt over his head and Thatchery reached up to smooth the static from his auburn hair.

"You're gorgeous," Leo murmured. He wasn't sure why he said it anymore; Thatchery always snorted when he'd say it. But maybe it was because he was tired of lying, tired of hiding what he was thinking.

Thatchery snorted like he always did, but he smiled this time. "You dork."

He kissed Thatchery again and let the vault kid push him to lie on his back. Thatchery was on top of him, his hands on the mattress on either side of Leo's head as he kissed him. Thatchery's hips were narrow, the curve of them fitting perfectly in Leo's palms as he grabbed at them. Thatchery's laugh was soft and low from his chest and he pulled back.

"This is already different than I thought it'd be," he said.

"How?"

"Well, I thought you'd be the one on top."

Leo chortled quietly and squeezed Thatchery. "I like it like this."

Thatchery looked a little surprised, but he leaned down for another kiss. "Me too," he whispered before taking yet another.

He was sweet like the Nuka-Cola he'd had with dinner. Leo tasted faintly the stale sugar of scavenged sticks of bubblegum masking sharp cigarette smoke too. He always tasted this way.

Thatchery sat up and he laughed nervously as he started to undo Leo's fly. Leo watched him, saw the nervousness on his face but his eyes were bright and full of awe, like Leo was the best thing he'd seen. Maybe he was. Leo certainly thought that about Thatchery.

"Your hands are shaking," Leo observed.

"I'm worried that you'll change your mind." He exhaled, the sound almost a laugh if Leo didn't know better. "Sorry. I know you're going to say you won't, but I don't know much about this."

"I can guide you through it, if you want."

His face flushed. "Maybe, uh, if I get lost? If I don't... don't know what I'm supposed to do?"

Leo smiled gently and reached forward to squeeze Thatchery's fingers. "Okay."

Thatchery ducked his head to watch his fingers finish unzipping Leo's pants. He sat back to unlace his boots, something he should have done first. Leo did the same, because he had forgotten about his boots too, while Thatchery got rid of the rest of his jumpsuit. Leo shed his pants too and he heard Thatchery clear his throat nervously.

"It's just me, Thatch."

"I know." He pecked at the corner of Leo's mouth. "Sorry. It isn't you I'm uh, I'm nervous about."

Leo tucked a curl behind Thatchery's ear. "Do you need a minute?"

"No. I'm okay."

Thatchery kissed him again, gently as his hands came up to frame Leo's jaw. His lips were so soft even if his hands weren't. Leo pulled Thatchery back with him so that Thatchery was lying on top of him once more, his narrow thighs settled between Leo's thicker ones. His scarred knees dug into the mattress to keep him from using Leo as a mattress instead.

A hand slid down Leo's chest to his hip, where Thatchery curled his fingers. His little heart was beating so hard. Leo could feel it thrumming out a tune where his palm was pressed to Thatchery's pulse. He knew Thatchery was stalling, trying to work up the nerve to get the lube from beneath the bed. He could be patient.

Finally, when it seemed like they had kissed for hours, Thatchery sat up. He reached beneath the bed and came up with the jar of lube. It had been a lucky find at Moira's, where she didn't even question why it was they needed it. It saved Thatchery from an awkward explanation. His face had already been so flushed just putting it on the counter.

Thatchery's face was flushed now, the tips of his ears and the fullness of his cheeks dark with it. He bit his lip as he uncapped the container.

"Hey," Leo said softly, and Thatchery looked up at him. "Do you want me to do it?"

He shook his head, his curls bouncing. "N-No, I... I want to. I want to figure it out."

Thatchery sighed heavily and gathered some of the jelly onto his fingers. His hand dipped between Leo's thighs, his fingers shaking. Leo let his head fall back against the pillow when one of Thatchery's slick fingers brushed over his hole. It had been a while. Too long, in his opinion. He tried to relax, taking a deep breath. The anticipation made it difficult.

Thatchery was still hesitating, his face flushed as he looked at Leo. But he smiled when Leo met his eyes. Leo smiled too and Thatchery seemed to lose some of his nervousness. He pressed a finger forward, just breaching him, his finger slick. Leo sighed softly and let his eyes fall closed. Oh, it felt good. Better than he remembered it.

"Okay?" Thatchery asked, his voice hardly more than a whisper.

Leo nodded. "Yeah," he breathed. "It's been a while."

Thatchery gently pushed forward a little more. Leo felt a giddy laugh bubble up in his chest. He couldn't keep it in. He kept his eyes closed because he didn't want to see if Thatchery had thought he was laughing at him.

"Sorry. That wasn't about you." He bit his lip. "I can't believe we're finally doing this."

"Me neither."

Thatchery started to thrust his finger slowly, to loosen him up just enough for a second finger. Leo sighed and reached above his head to grab the edge of the mattress. He remembered the last time he had been in this position. It was only the third, for some Jet and a place to sleep out on the road, but it was almost uncomfortable. The other guy was in too much of rush, too excited, and he'd ended up hurting Leo. The first two had been amazing, but the experience had been pretty much ruined for him. He hadn't done it again, not until now, but he knew Thatchery would take his time. He never half-assed anything.

There was pressure again and he felt a second finger slide in beside the first one. Thatchery was following the paths of scars with his other hand. It was relaxing, taking away from the blunt pressure. But it wasn't uncomfortable, not really. Just... foreign.

"Is this fine?" Thatchery asked as he started to slowly pump his fingers.

"Yeah," he whispered.

Thatchery took his time, used a third finger just to be sure. He was so, so gentle in his ministrations, in following paths along scars and dips in muscle with his unoccupied hand too. Leo could almost forget the last time. He felt safe here with Thatchery, which he felt was odd because he should have felt safe just living inside the walls of Megaton.

"Hey," Thatchery said, and Leo lifted his head to look at him. "Um, are you...?" He bit his lip for a moment and tried again. "Do you think you're—?

Leo knew what he was trying to say. "Yeah."

Thatchery withdrew his fingers and Leo heard him set the jar aside after a moment, the glass clinking against the metal floor. He felt the mattress shifting between his legs and then one of Thatchery's hands on his knee. He drew a breath when he felt the head of Thatchery's cock pressing against him and he sighed softly when he pushed forward. Thatchery groaned low, but he stopped about halfway.

"You okay?" Leo asked him, reaching forward to wrap his fingers around Thatchery's wrist.

"Yeah." He smiled crookedly, still nervous. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Thatchery pressed forward more then, until their hips were flush together. Leo dropped his head back and let his hands curl in the thin blanket on the bed beneath them. The house was quiet, just the hum of the Nuka-Cola machine outside the room and the soft crooning of Billy Holiday down the hall.

Thatchery started slow as he made sure Leo was okay, that this was okay. And it was okay. It was better than okay. Thatchery was looking at him with a smile on his face as he moved slow. God, Leo had never loved anyone more.

Thatchery shifted and his next thrust was a little harder. Leo gasped and he heard Thatchery chuckle a little nervously. He decided he wasn't going to give Thatchery a chance to ask if that was all right, so he contracted all the right muscles and Thatchery groaned quietly.

It was good, even just the sensation of being full was good. He wondered briefly what Thatchery will sound like when they switch. But the thought was lost when Thatchery thrust again. He felt a moan bubble up, spilling past his lips and into the small room, into the even smaller space between them.

That encouraged Thatchery to thrust again. He ran his hands up Leo's sides as he leaned over him. Fuck, he didn't know he was ticklish, but Thatchery's hands pulled a laugh from him as they traced up his ribs. It was muffled against Thatchery's mouth and mingled with Thatchery's own laugh.

"Ticklish?" he asked as his hips came to a stop.

Leo felt his cheeks flush but he was still smiling. "A bit, I guess." He let his hands slide up Thatchery's arms. "You won't exploit it, will you?"

"Maybe not at the moment," he said teasingly. He kissed Leo softly and propped himself up on his elbows. He started thrusting again, pressing his forehead against Leo's shoulder as he moved. "Still good?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Better than good."

He cupped the back of Thatchery's head and let his eyes fall closed. He was just going to let himself get lost, just enough to forget everything but this. Everything but this room and Thatchery and the blond's soft noises and the kisses he peppered across Leo's chest. This was all he wanted to think about right now.

Pleasure coursed sharp up his spine when Thatchery's cock hit something, that spot he'd entirely forgotten about. He heard, faintly, a gasp, his own, as his back arched away from the mattress. Wow. Fuck, wow. Again and again, every other thrust. Thatchery was pulling him toward the edge, intending for them to leap together.

It was like a rush of water washing over him when he came. Everything kind of became lost to him, everything except Thatchery's lips at his jaw and his hips still pushing forward. This was better than the other times.

Maybe they weren't going to leap together, but he knew Thatchery wasn't far behind.

He kissed Thatchery when he came down. Every nerve was singing, sensitive and bright. But Thatchery was still thrusting, so close to finishing. His breaths were coming short, tapering off into soft whimpers. Fuck, he was beautiful. Leo sucked in a breath, trying to gather his shaking nerves to help bring him closer, contracting his muscles.

Thatchery shattered into pieces, his breath sharp as it drew in past his perfect teeth. He was so beautiful, the sound he made as his body went rigid, the way his fingers tightened against Leo's thighs, and Leo honestly didn't care how loud they might have been. Let the whole damn town hear them. Thatchery's soft lips parted, his head dropping down, his hips snapping forward as he rode out his orgasm.

Oh, Leo was sensitive, but Thatchery made a soft, choked noise and he decided that couldn't care less. He pushed aside the near-painful sensation and reached forward to wrap his fingers around Thatchery's bicep. Thatchery fell forward on top of him, his head tucking in beneath Leo's chin as his arms slid out from beneath him.

"Okay?" Leo asked quietly.

"Mm." A hand slid over Leo's shoulder, the harsh edges of a laser scar. "You?"

Leo dragged a hand up Thatchery's back. "Yeah."

"I-I, uh... I'm sorry."

This was the one thing he wasn't very comfortable with, was it? He only ever stuttered and became flustered when he tried to talk about sex. Leo thought it was cute, endearing even, and he liked the flush that always spread across Thatchery's cheeks. Leo kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, Thatch."

Thatchery shifted and pushed himself up onto his elbows. His nose bumped Leo's when he leaned in and they laughed. "Um, so, a-are you going to stay the night here?"

"If you're not trying to throw me out."

"I wouldn't throw you out." He shook his head, his curls bouncing. "I want you to stay here."

Leo cupped the back of Thatchery's head. "I'll stay."

Thatchery smiled at him. He kissed him, slow and sweet, before he rolled away. He retrieved a scrap of cloth from the desk and used it to wipe up their mess. He grabbed the blanket that was bunched at the foot of the bed and pulled it up to cover them both.

"Night," he mumbled as he settled against Leo. He tucked his head beneath Leo's chin and curled his arms around Leo. "Sleep tight."

"Don't let the radroaches bite," Leo whispered.

Oh yeah, this was definitely better than the last time. He wouldn't be forgetting this time. He wouldn't be regretting it either.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my [tumblr](http://almosthuman-butnotquite.tumblr.com), for anyone who is feeling brave. Don't be afraid to hit me up; I don't bite hard!


End file.
